Mobile devices, such as cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, and other similar devices, have increasingly been utilized to provide voice communications as well as additional functionality. With the ever expanding network of cellular and other communications means, and the rapidly growing volume of additional mobile device functionalities, the importance and popularity of mobile devices has likely never been greater. Additionally, with the growing volume of e-commerce options, and the ability to make on-line credit card purchases, users are turning more and more to Internet shopping. In some cases, mobile wallet applications enable mobile devices to interact with back-end service providers to facilitate Internet shopping. However, most back-end service providers are charged additional card-not-present fees for interacting with mobile wallet applications. Accordingly, improved systems and methods for on-line credit card purchases are desirable.